Wonder Woman: The Girl from Islandia
"The Girl from Islandia" is the twenty-first episode of season two of the superhero action series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and the thirty-second episode of the series overall. The series stars Lynda Carter in the dual role of Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, as well as Lyle Waggoner as Steve Trevor. It was directed by Alan Crosland with a teleplay written by Patrick Mathews. It first aired on CBS on Friday, April 7th, 1978 at 8:00 pm. Synopsis The episode opens with Simon Penrose, a newspaper editor played by Harry Guardino, yelling at a subordinate on the telephone while his yacht is pulling away from the dock. When he hangs up the phone and looks out the window he sees a girl floating on a plank in the harbor. He jumps in the water and fishes her out as some bad-guy watches. Simon Penrose calls his friend Diana Prince at the AIDC and asks her to help him identify this mystery girl. At the hospital, Simon Penrose berates the doctor for not getting better results from the treatment. As he leaves, two men with a cart exit the elevator. while one of the men sweet talks the nurse, the other enters the girls room and loads her in the cart. Diana Prince arrives just as the men are entering the elevator. When she realizes that the girl is missing from the room, she ducks into a stairwell, changes into Wonder Woman and runs down the staircase where she intercepts the men and rescues the girl. She seems to recognize the girls unusual jewelry and telepathically heals her, restoring her to consciences. Back in her hospital room, Diana Prince tells the young girl that she knows that the jewelry she wears allows her to do things that other young boys and girls can't do. She also knows that the jewelry cannot be removed. She asks if that is the reason that she was kidnapped. The girl confesses that she felt out of place with her special abilities and gives a partial description of her upductor when Simone Penrose enters the room. Since the girl won't tell them her name, Simon decides to call her Tina. Simon and Dianna step out of the room for a minute to discuss something and Tina listens at the door. Simon has asked a metallurgist to come to the hospital to examine the girls jewelry in the hopes that it can be traced. Dianna tries to warn him that Tina will probably object, but Simon is determined, so Tina gets dressed and leaves the hospital room through the window. Diana Prince returns to the room and finds her missing. As Tina runs from the hospital toward the ocean, she displays the ability to leap over walls the same way that Wonder Woman does. When she reaches the coast she expresses her hope that someone will come and get her and take her home. She meets a very nice stray dog. Diana Prince calls Steve Trevor to check on the fingerprints from the hospital cart. IRAC doesn't have anything. Diana asks Trevor to get everything he can on a scientist named Bleaker. Meanwhile, Tina and her dog are in an alley looking for food when a bully approaches her and asks her to help him rob a place. Tina uses the power of the jewelry to shove the bully into a stack of crates the same way that Wonder Woman does. The police arrive and take her into custody. Simon and Diana arrive at juvenile detention to pick her up. Simon has arranged temporary custody, and Diana promises to send Wonder Woman to meet her. Back at AIDC headquartes, IRAC delivers his report on Dr. Bleaker to Steve Trevor. Bleaker is known to have a submarine. At breakfast, Simon tells Tina how very much she means to him, and that if she doesn't want to go home, she can stay with him, and he will protect her. Tina says that she does want to go home, but she isn't ready to tell him anything about herself. Later that morning, Wonder Woman arrives while Tina is playing with her dog Tiger in the back yard. Wonder Woman tries to explain that Ilandia is in another dimension. There is only one doorway, but Wonder Woman doesn't know where it is, but she promises to find the man who kidnaped her and make him take her home. When Tina complains that she was only just learning how to use the jewelry when she was kidnapped, Wonder Woman agrees to show her a thing or two. They run and jump and bend metal bars and throw tennis balls into orbit. Then Wonder Woman shows her how to concentrate and create a protective shield around herself. Unfortunately, her new found ability makes her over confident and she confesses a plan to let Dr. Bleaker's henchman recapture her so that she can force him to take her home. Wonder Woman tries to dissuade her, but she is not successful. As Tina returns to the house, Wonder Woman tells Tina's dog Tiger to watch out for Tina and to come get her if anything happens to her. Something happens almost immediately. Dr. Bleaker's henchmen arrive, and Tina puts up no resistance. Tiger runs off to fetch Wonder Woman and leads her to the coast where Tina is being held. Tina tries to force Dr. Bleaker to take her home, but she is overcome. Wonder Woman arrives, but he is able to distract her long enough to make his escape. Tina is distraught, and Wonder Woman comforts her with her own experience as an outsider. Before the police take them away, Wonder Woman alters the memories of Dr. Bleakman's henchmen. When Simon arrives, Tina greets him with a hug and says she wants to go home with him, which makes him very happy. Category:Wonder Woman/Season 2 episodes Category:Wonder Woman/Episodes Category:1978/Episodes